


drinks and confessions

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: Based on the prompt - "Sorry, what were you saying?” - Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 530





	drinks and confessions

Harry stood, leaning against the bar, his head in one hand, and his other nursing a glass of firewhisky. He was frozen, mesmerized by the swirls of the alcohol mixing with the melting ice cubes, as his mind was whirling with guilt and doubt. 

Thoughts of Draco made his way through, as he tried to subtly snuck a glance in his direction. He was seated in a booth with his friends, and although he was laughing, his smile never reached his eyes. I guess that’s my fault, Harry thought. They had an argument before they left (separately) for the bar, although it was a mere disagreement. Draco was intent on coming out to everyone as a couple, considering his own friends had already guessed as much. Harry, on the other hand, was more than a little bit scared, convinced his friends will be disapproving, specifically Ginny and Ron. 

Ginny was still living in an imaginary world where they would get married, and pop out children like there was no tomorrow. She completely disregarded the fact that he was gay, thank you very much. Claiming it was a phase, she still devoted her time to flirting with him, to the point where more often than not, carried the Marauders Map with him to ensure the coast was clear wherever he went. Ron, on the other hand, was still holding grudges with the Slytherins, aside from the fact that the rest of their group was able to move on. The two youngest Weasley’s were still stuck in the past, blatantly ignoring the Slytherins if they made conversations with others, or left the room if they came to sit and study with them.

Harry downed his drink, paid for another one, and made his way back down to his friends. Sitting in between Hermione and Seamus (on the opposite side of the table from Ginny), he glanced over at Draco again, making eye contact as he gave Harry a small smile. Harry’s stomach sunk, thinking about how lucky he was to have mended their ‘rivalry’ at the beginning of the year, and able to make it this far. He found someone who was perfect for him, but he let his nerves overwhelm him and his happiness. 

Harry was shocked out of his musings by a bread roll that hit his chest. “Oi, what was that for?” he remarked at the group, unsure of who threw it.

“Can you listen? I was talking to you!” Dean said, laughing at Harry’s bemused expression. 

“Sorry, what were you saying? My head was somewhere else.” He replied, rubbing the spot the hard bread roll hit him. 

“You’re head is always somewhere else, like always. Is something up Har?” Ginny questioned, leaning over the table, towards him. Harry leant back, trying to create as much distance as possible. 

“No, Ginny. I told you the last 500 times, I’m fine. I was just thinking about how I needed to ask Draco a question about out potions assignment.” Harry retorted, seeking pleasure in the look of shock that marred her complexion. 

“The Slytherins, why are you thinking about them? I still can’t believe why you chose to work with Malfoy of all people, when I didn’t have a partner. Now I have to work with Neville. No offense, though.” Ginny added, looking to Neville, as he rolled his eyes. Harry looked at Hermione, and they shared a look, conversing nonverbally through their facial expressions. Hermione was just as fed up with Ginny’s antics as he was, seeing as though she was also dating a Slytherin. Her budding romance with Pansy sparked before his own, and seeing them together made him envious. Hermione and Pansy were also the only two people who truly knew of his relationship with Draco.

Harry knew the feelings Hermione harboured at the beginning of their 8th year hit her, specifically because they became much closer through their shared sympathy towards the Slytherins, feelings that weren’t harboured by Ron. He knew how hard it was to leave Ron, especially when their lives were planned out for them; finish 8th year, get married, have kids. It hurt Harry on the nights when Hermione would come to him, crying over her jumbled feelings for both Ron and Pansy, so he knew how the off-handed comments made about the Slytherins affected her so.

Looking at Hermione’s slight frown, he thought about the times he would watch her and Pansy publicly display their relationship, whether it be through holding hands, or sharing seats and food, or even the kisses they shared when walking to their classes. Harry was tired of focusing on how the others would take the news of his relationship, when he needed to screw his head on properly and figure out how to make everything right for Draco. 

Being brought back to the moment, Harry spoke assertively, “Ginny. Get up, I need to speak with you.”, he said while moving promptly out of his chair as his annoyance increased. She stood instantly, reaching for his hand while he quickly pulled away. They made their way to a corner of the room, and turned to face her, his patience running low.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you Ginny. I am gay. G-A-Y, meaning that I don’t like girls, and I don’t like you. The little fling we had before the war is over. And I’m sorry to tell you that it’s not a phase. Please stop acting like we’re together. I don’t like it.”

After Harry’s confession (which he has repeated probably 10 times), Ginny had the nerve to laugh in his face. “Oh, Har,” she started, running her finger on his shirt collar, “you don’t even realise how obsessed you are with this little stunt. Don’t worry, whenever you come to your realisations, I’ll be waiting for you.” she ended with a wink. 

Harry looked past Ginny’s red hair, to see Draco glaring daggers at the pair. Draco stood up from his table and started to make his way to the door of the bar, obviously leaving. With the drop of patience he had left and pleading that he wouldn’t regret this next move tomorrow, Harry took in a breath, and pushed past her, making his way over to Draco. Once there, Harry gripped his arm, and kept his hold strong, even though Draco tried to pull his arm out. 

“Harry, get off of me. I’m not going to stick around while she obsesses over you. It’s not fair to me.” Draco confessed, his eyelashes slightly wet.

“Babe, look. I know how you feel. Which is why I’m ending things now. Lets go. No, no! Not with you, I mean with her.” Harry frantically added, at the look of sadness on Draco’s face. Draco shook his head with relief, following Harry, confused and nervous about the next few moments. 

Hand in hand, the pair walked to Draco’s table, and without a word, Harry pulled Pansy to her feet, and with Draco’s and Pansy’s wrists in each hand, made their way to the table of Harry’s friends. He let go of the two Slytherins and gestured for Hermione to stand up.

Making her way over, Hermione questioned, “Harry, what’s going on?”

“I don’t want to be here anymore Mione, how about we go on that double date you were talking about the other day? You and your girlfriend, and me and my boyfriend.” He asked with mischievous eyes, ignoring the splutters and gasps of shock from the table in front of them. With a glance to the side, he could see that Draco was barely holding in his laugh at the reactions of the Gryffindors, with a small smile on his face. 

“No worries, let me just get my stuff.” Hermione replied, purposely disregarding the still open jaws of their friends. “Where did you want to go? A cafe or another bar?” She added, to the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor in front of her.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he placed his hand in Draco’s before suggesting a cafe around the corner. They started walking towards the front of the bar, before Harry stopped abruptly, causing the two girls behind to bump into him.

“Oops! I almost forgot something.” Harry admitted, his voice almost innocent, and dragging Draco by the hand into the view of the table of Gryffindors once more.

“Hey Ginny! I forgot to tell you, this is my boyfriend! I meant it when I said it wasn’t a phase.” He shouted, with a sweet smile before turning to Draco, whose jaw was dropped. “This is for you, Gin!” He added, before capturing Draco’s lips with his, in a display of affection that would not be deemed acceptable in public by many people. He felt Draco’s arms wrap around his waist, before he pulled away and murmured only for Harry to hear.

“You’re always seeking the attention, aren’t you Potter?” Draco said, a smirk set in place. 

“I don’t know what you mean? I merely kissed my boyfriend.” Harry replied, with an innocent look, before pulling Draco out of the bar, a pair of girls howling with laughter following them.

Harry turned to look at Draco, who was looking fondly at him. No, Harry thought, I don’t think I could ever regret this.


End file.
